Book
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Cuando una nueva especie se encontrará a una hermosa mujer que le cambiará la vida, pero ninguna relación es tan fácil como parece.
1. Chapter 1

Todo iba bien en la reserva, cuando de repente un helicóptero sobrevoló la zona y dejó caer algo. El equipo de seguridad no alcanzó a hacer nada, antes de que pudieran reaccionar una bomba explotó, varias cabañas se encontraban destruidas y había un gran número de heridos. Trajeron asistencia médica del homeland pero aun así no fue suficiente, contrataron a 5 médicos nuevos para ayudar.

Muchas especies se encontraban gravemente lastimadas, una de ellas era Book, Allison había recomendado a una neuróloga, ya que el macho se había lastimado el sistema nervioso y no se me movía. Trisha, Allison y el dr. Harris lo habían examinado pero se necesitaba la ayuda de un especialista en este caso, y aun así no sabían si recobraría el movimiento total de su cuerpo.

-Gracias por venir Julie, tengo un paciente con el que espero me puedas ayudar- dijo Allison mientras recibía a una de las mejores neurólogas del país.

-No te preocupes Allison, escuché lo que sucedió aquí, es una lástima, espero poder ayudar- dijo Julieta.

Julieta tenía la piel clara con un tierno color rosa que le cubría las mejillas, era delgada pero no estaba muy en forma, su bata se encargaba de cubrir sus curvas y ocultar su cuerpo. Su cabello era rubio y lo llevaba recogido. Era bonita pero no llamaba mucho la atención.

Julie entró a ver al macho de las nuevas especies y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

-No te preocupes, está muy lastimado y por eso está sedado, sé que es muy grande pero no te hará daño. Dime que te quedarás a atenderlo, por favor- dijo Allison mientras miraba la cara sorprendida de Julie.

-Lo examinaré y veré que se puede hacer en su caso, en algunas ocasiones no hay nada que se pueda hacer, en otras la parálisis es solo temporal, más tarde te daré el informe- contestó Julieta intentando sonar tranquila.

-Gracias, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmela a mí o a Jericho, él será tu custodia- dijo Allison mientras señalaba al macho primate.

-Hola, un gusto- dijo Julie nerviosa, el macho primate era enorme y con ojos rojizos.

-El gusto es mío, estaré a tu disposición para lo que sea- dijo Jericho mientras le daba la mano.

Julie comenzó a realizar pruebas y análisis para revisar el cuerpo de Book, no entendía cómo habían podido dañar a las nuevas especies sin razón, parecían maravillosos.

-Mientras se realizan los análisis de sangre, iré a ver a otros pacientes, no saldré del centro médico, puedes ir a descansar- le dijo Julie a Jericho.

-Me gusta verte trabajar, me quedaré cerca de ti si no te molesta- contestó Jericho.

Julie sólo sonrió mientras se sonrojaba. Vio a un macho grande entrar a la habitación y se alarmó.

-No te preocupes, él es Field, no te hará daño- dijo Jericho que la cubría.

-Book es mi amigo, ¿cuidarás bien de él? ¿puedes curarlo?- dijo Field mientras se le acercaba.

-Yo… sí, aún tengo que hacer pruebas pero creo que pudiera no ser permanente, podría confirmarte su situación en un par de horas. Haré lo posible por que se cure pronto- dijo Julie un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias- Field abrazó a la doctora y la levantó- haré lo posible para que seas feliz, si curas a mi amigo te daré mucho placer, sé cómo complacer a una hembra en la cama, estarás satisfecha, solo cúralo.

-Gracias por la oferta, haré lo que pueda, pero no tienes que pagármelo de ninguna manera, estoy bien gracias- dijo Julieta sonrojada aún en los brazos de Field.

-Field ella no quiere compartir la cama contigo, déjala en paz- dijo Jericho mientras los separaba y protegía a Julie.

-Vendré más tarde a ver cómo sigue, y a verte a ti, no me rendiré tan fácil- dijo Field mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Así que su nombre es Book?- dijo Julieta mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente, espero con todas sus fuerzas poder curarlo.

-Sí, ¿quieres comer algo antes de visitar a los otros pacientes?- preguntó Jericho levantándose de su silla.

-Vamos, muero de hambre- dijo Julie mientras miraba a Book por una última vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie miraba a Book, era el paciente más herido al que estaba atendiendo, las pruebas le mostraron el medicamento que tenía que proporcionarle, necesitaría una cirugía y una serie de rehabilitaciones pero parecía que se podría recuperar. Julie también atendía a varios machos y a dos compañeras, Tammy y Lauren, el macho que acompañaba a Tammy era aterrador, muy grande y gruñía muy fuerte pero parecía adorarla. Ambas pacientes eran muy buenas y parecían recibir bien el tratamiento. Julieta intentaba ver a Allison a la hora de comida y compartía con ella sus avances y sus preocupaciones de los diferentes pacientes.

-Esta tarde realizaré la cirugía para intentar conectar los nervios de Book, ¿crees poder acompañarme para asistirme? Realmente estoy nerviosa, no quiero que nada salga mal- dijo Julie mientras introducía una cucharada de sopa en su boca.

-Por supuesto, estaremos Midnight y yo para apoyarte, sabemos qué harás lo posible para que todo salga bien, no te preocupes, si pasa algo malo no será tu culpa- dijo Allison mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias por el apoyo, iré a preparar todo- dijo Julie mientras se despedía de Alli con la mano.

Pasaron un par de horas y todo estaba listo, Julie comenzó a operar a Book. La cirugía fue más complicada de lo esperado, duraron horas en la sala de operaciones hasta que por fin terminaron y era ya de noche.

-Todo salió bien, tranquila- le dijo Allison a Julieta mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-Seguirá inconsciente unas horas por la anestesia y los sedantes, mañana veremos cómo le fue- dijo Julie muy cansada.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Trisha que se asegure que esté bien mañana a primera hora, él estará feliz, le gusta mucho, tiene una erección cada vez que la ve- dijo Midnight.

El cuerpo de Julie se tensó pero no le importo, no le gustaba la idea de que otros doctores cuidaran de sus pacientes, pero estaba muy cansada como para discutir.

Julieta llegó a su habitación cansada pero no durmió muy bien, se levantó temprano de su cama y se dirigió al centro médico. Echó un par de libros en su bolso y un termo con café.

Book seguía dormido, ella comenzó a leerle uno de sus libros sabiendo que probablemente no lo recordaría. Pasó cerca de una hora cuando notó un cambio en el ritmo cardiaco del macho y notó que había abierto sus ojos.

-Hola, no te asustes, perdón, mi nombre es Julieta, todos me dicen Julie, creo que es más lindo, soy doctora y te estoy atendiendo, estarás bien. Yo… yo pensé que te gustaban los libros, tú sabes, por tu nombre, y traje algunos, puedo conseguir más, lo siento probablemente debería callarme, ¿puedes mover un poco tu cuerpo?

Book se despertó y vio a una hermosa hembra leyéndole un libro que no entendía, su aroma era dulce y ella parecía amable. Cuando comenzó a hablar notó que era linda, deseo besarla, pero notó que no podía moverse y se asustó, escuchó su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse más.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada malo, estás recién operado, con el medicamento y las rehabilitaciones es posible que recuperes el movimiento, no te asustes, no quiero tener que volver a dormirte, podría ser peligroso- dijo Julie mientras intentaba calmarlo, le tomó la mano y la acarició para que se relajara.

Book se relajó un poco y la siguió mirando, era hermosa.

-¿Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?- preguntó Julie mientras palpaba suavemente el cuerpo de Book.

Book solo la observó sin poder contestar, se comenzó a excitar al sentir las suaves manos de Julie palpar su cuerpo, sintió que su miembro se endurecía y espero que ella no lo notara.

-Oh lo siento, lo olvidaba, no puedes hablar mucho, bueno realizaré un par de pruebas y en unos minutos yo podré…- antes de que Julie terminara su frase se escuchó la puerta abrirse, eran Midnight y Trisha.

-¿Qué haces aquí Julie? Deberías de estar descansando, te dije que nosotras nos haríamos cargo de él. Ve a descansar, hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Midnight mientras tomaba a Julie del brazo.

-Yo solo quería ver su estado, estaba preocupada- dijo Julieta mientras se paraba.

-Está mejor ahora que llegó Trisha, te dije que siempre lograba animarlo- dijo Midnight mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Julie.

-Midnight deja de decir eso, donde Slade te escuché lo terminará de matar- dijo Trisha sonrojada.

-Yo no he hecho nada, es él quién se ha puesto duro, parece ser la única parte de su cuerpo que parece moverse- dijo Midnight riendo- ¿Eso es una buena señal no?

Julie solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sentirse inútil, decidió que lo mejor podría ser marcharse y dejar que Trisha lo examinara. Al parecer a él le gustaba que ella fuera su doctora, talvez ella podría atenderlo más adelante. Tomó sus cosas y se preparó para salir.

-Iré a ver a Tammy, luego iré a comer algo y probablemente dormiré un rato, si me necesitan tienen el celular que me dieron, no duden en llamarme si hay alguna emergencia- dijo Julie antes de salir de la habitación.

Book pudo oler su tristeza, se preguntó si eran por los comentarios con respecto a Trisha, sintió coraje y frustración. Midnight no se había percatado de los sentimientos de la humana ya que se había cubierto la nariz para evitar el olor a sangre todo el tiempo, siempre la cubría en sus turnos en el centro médico.

Book se preguntó si volvería a ver a la humana, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella volviera a verlo pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Julieta regresó a ver a Book en la tarde, conectó su medicamento mediante intravenosa y comenzó a hacer suaves ejercicios de rehabilitación.

-Hola, he vuelto a verte, espero no te importe, luego otro doctor podría atenderte si así lo deseas- dijo Julie pensando en Trisha pero sin querer incomodarlo- tomaré tus brazos y piernas y haré lentos movimientos, si te duele solo cierra los ojos y me detendré, no te haré daño.

Mientras movía los brazos y piernas de Book, él parecía relajado. Julieta terminó de realizar los ejercicios y lo miró. Era muy guapo, no pudo evitar sentir celos de Trisha.

-Así que te gusta la Dra. Norbit, ella es linda, Midnight dice que algunas veces te lesionas a propósito solo por verla- dijo Julie mientras intentaba ocultar sus celos.

Un leve gruñido salió de la garganta de Book y Julie se impresionó un poco.

-Lo siento, no te gusta hablar de eso, sé que ella tiene pareja, lamento si te molesta, ¿quieres que hablemos de algo más o quieres que me marché?- preguntó Julie.

Hubo un silencio corto antes de que Julieta reaccionara.

-Es cierto, no puedes hablar, me gustaría poder comunicarme contigo, ¿Controlas tus párpados? ¿Puedes parpadear para mí? Parpadea una vez si sí- dijo Julie mientras lo miraba fijamente.

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-Perfecto, ¿Quieres que le hablé a alguien más? Un parpadeo es sí, dos son no- preguntó Julie.

Book parpadeó dos veces- no.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó Julie.

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-¿Quieres que lea para ti?

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-Está bien, traje dos libros, creo que exageré, ¿te gusta leer?

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-¿Romeo y Julieta estaría bien para ti?

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

Julie comenzó a leer y pasaron las horas, caminaba alrededor de la habitación, se sentaba en la silla. De vez en cuando hacía ejercicios de estiramiento y también hacía comentarios del libro, se reía de sus propias bromas y hacía que Book se sintiera relajado.

-Fin, se terminó la historia, es linda ¿no? Que increíble que alguien te pueda amar tanto que prefiera la muerte antes que vivir sin ti. ¿Te gustó?

Book pensó en que le gustaría amarla así, darle una historia de amor mejor que la que ella acababa de leer, parpadeó una vez- sí.

-Tengo otro cuento pero ya se ha hecho tarde, ¿quieres que me marche?- dijo Julie mirando su reloj.

Book parpadeó dos veces- no.

-Está bien, traeré algo de cenar y mientras te puedo enseñar el otro libro, lo siento, es de niños, no traía libros conmigo para esto para ser sincera, pero supongo que te podría gustar, me gustaba cuando era pequeña, la princesa y el guisante, dame un segundo iré por algo de cenar pero no tardo, te dejaré la televisión prendida.

Julie corrió al bar y pidió comida para llevar, cuando iba a regresar al centro médico sintió que la sujetaban.

-Hola Field, no te había visto- dijo Julie sorprendida.

-Hola Julie, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo Field contento.

-Bien, feliz, Book ha recuperado la conciencia iba a ir a verlo ahora- dijo Julie mientras continuaba caminando.

-Te acompañaré, me gustaría verlo, ¿puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Field mientras la ayudaba a cargar con su comida.

-Gracias, sí, creo que le haría bien verte y distraerse- dijo Julieta mientras caminaba al centro médico.

Llegaron y Book los miró fijamente, Field llegó y lo abrazó.

-Amigo, es bueno verte consciente, me han dicho que te estás recuperando, Julie es fantástica ¿no? La intento convencer de que salga conmigo pero se resiste, pronto caerá ante mis encantos- dijo Field sonriendo.

Book gruñó fuertemente.

-A veces gruñe, no te preocupes, está mejorando poco a poco- dijo Julie mientras lo miraba con cariño.

-Julie, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?- preguntó Field.

-Claro, esperaré a fuera mientras me como mi cena, no tardaré- le murmuró a Book mientras salía.

-¿Te gusta la nueva doctora verdad?- preguntó Field- es muy linda, estoy seguro que le gustas, te mira de una manera única y ha pasado mucho tiempo cuidando de ti, más del que debería, incluso más de sus horas de trabajo. Tienes suerte mi amigo, no te preocupes, no intentaré nada con ella otra vez, la protegeré de otros machos y ella será tuya, solo enfócate en recuperarte.

Book solo lo miró con agradecimiento y un poco de confusión, se preguntó si de verdad ella sería su compañera.

-Puedes entrar doc, me marchó, vendré pronto, cualquier cosa que ocurra no dudes en marcarme- dijo Field mientras se iba.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Julieta.

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-¿Quieres escuchar la princesa y el guisante?

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

Julieta comenzó a leer y el libro tenía dibujos, se acercaba a Book para que los viera.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí para que veas las imágenes? Eres grande pero creo que cabemos los dos- dijo Julie mientras se subía a la camilla junto con Book y siguió leyendo.

Julieta casi no había dormido la noche anterior y como ya era tarde sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, se descuidó y quedó dormida abrazando a Book, una vez dormida el libro cayó de entre sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Julie se despertó al escuchar el grito de Midnight, se asustó y recordó lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento, yo… - la verdad es que Julie no sabía ni que decir, no sabía cómo defenderse.

-Él está paralizado, no puede moverse, ¿te has aprovechado de él?- preguntó Midnight mientras tomaba a Julieta del brazo.

-Yo le leía pero me quedé dormida, él estuvo de acuerdo con que me sentara en la camilla- explicó Julie.

-¿Él habló?- preguntó Midnight sorprendida.

-Él me parpadea, uno para decir que sí, dos son un no- explicó Julie.

-Él es tu paciente, creí que tendrías más ética y cordura, está lleno de sedantes, no puede pensar bien. Me agradas, pero tendrás que irte de aquí, Justice probablemente te corra e incluso podrían castigarte por esto.

-Lo siento, está bien, perdón, me iré de aquí, ¿no podré volver a verlo?- la voz de Julie se rompió al mencionar la última frase.

-Julieta, enserio no puedes dormir abrazada de uno de los nuestros mientras está sedado, esto es serio, muy probablemente no vuelvas a poner un pie en la reserva.

-Está bien, lo siento- dijo Julie suavemente mientras miraba a Book. Se iba a ir cuando sintió que la sostenían, volteó y vio la mano de Book alrededor de su brazo, escucho su ritmo cardíaco acelerarse rápidamente- no te agites, tranquilo, no me pasará nada, no necesitó el dinero ni el empleo, te voy a extrañar mucho pero esto no fue correcto, Midnight tiene razón, me tengo que ir, puse mis sentimientos antes que mi deber.

-Field- dijo Book con todas sus fuerzas.

-Hablaste, ¿Field? ¿quieres que le marqué a Field?- preguntó Julie.

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-Él no podrá evitar que me marche, pero puedo marcarle para que venga y no te quedes solo- explicó Julie.

Midnight marcó el número de Field y le pidió que fuera al centro médico.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Book está bien?- preguntó Field mientras entraba a la sala.

-Los encontré abrazados, ella encima de él en su camilla, no es bueno que se aprovechará de él estando inconsciente, ella dejará de ser su doctora, levantaré el informe- dijo Midnight.

Book seguía usando todas sus fuerzas para sostener el brazo de Julieta.

-Lo siento Midnight, pero no creo que puedas hacer nada para que él la suelte- dijo Field riendo.

-No quería dejarlo solo, ¿tú cuidarás de él verdad? - preguntó Julie- te apuntaré los medicamentos y los ejercicios que debe tener diariamente, un enfermero podría ayudarte si necesitas ayuda, lo siento tanto.

Julieta se sentía mal por lo que había pasado ni siquiera podía ver a Field a los ojos. No lo había hecho con mala intención pero sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal.

-No te irás de aquí, no serás su doctora pero eres su compañera, no podrán separarlos- dijo Field.

-Ellos no son compañeros, él no está en la posición de tomar esas decisiones, está bajo mucho estrés y drogas, se está recuperando de una operación- dijo Midnight.

-No dejaré que te la lleves Midnight, lo siento, le dije a Book que la cuidaría y eso haré, no habrá nadie que los vaya a separar mientras yo pueda pelear- dijo Field cubriendo a Julieta.

-No pelees por mí, ¿irás a buscarme cuando te recuperes, verdad guapo?- dijo Julie mirando a Book.

Book gruñó y la sujetó con ambas manos, el agarre no era muy fuerte pero Julieta sabía que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas.

-No te esfuerces tanto, te lastimarás- dijo Julie mientras se acercaba a él.

-Book, ¿quieres que la defienda para que permanezca a tu lado?- preguntó Field.

Book parpadeó una vez- sí.

-Lo escuchaste, toma lugar muñeca porque te quedarás aquí por un muy buen rato y tendrán que arrastrarme lejos de aquí antes de que le falle a mi amigo herido. Él te protegería si pudiera- dijo Field.

-Eres mi amiga, supongo que podemos pasar esto por alto, pero no podré permitir que se vuelva a repetir, tendré a alguien vigilándote mientras estés aquí y esperaremos hasta que se recupere para los abrazos y para dormir juntos, ¿está bien?- preguntó Midnight.

-Gracias, no volverá a pasar- Julie se soltó de Book para correr a abrazar a Midnight- gracias a ti también Field, sin ti ya estaría fuera de aquí.

-¿Y mi abrazo?- preguntó Field.

Solo se escuchó un gruñido de Book.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya me iba, dejaré a tu mujer en paz, cualquier otra cosa que pase no dudes en marcarme Julie, no dejaría que nada malo te pasará- dijo Field mientras se iba.


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight le pidió a Jericho que vigilara mejor a la doctora, ella ya no pasaría ni un minuto más a solas con Book, a Julie no le molestó esto, Jericho era muy amable, le hacía compañía y la ayudaba a mover el cuerpo de Book en las rehabilitaciones, pasó una semana y Book estaba mucho mejor. Ya articulaba pocas palabras y movía sus dedos de las manos y de los pies, aún necesitaría mucha ayuda pero se recuperaba rápido y Julieta creía que pronto estaría como nuevo.

-Hola Book, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- dijo Julie mientras entraba en la sala.

-Bien- dijo Book con dificultad.

-Luces muy bien hoy, te recuperas pronto, en unos días podrás caminar, sólo necesitamos seguir así- dijo Julie mientras le tomaba la mano.

El sentir la áspera mano del macho excitaba un poco a Julie, se preguntaba cómo se sentirían esos callos acariciando su cuerpo. Ella intentó pensar en algo más, sabía que su excitación era evidente para los machos de la habitación por su olor.

-Ven- dijo Book mientras jalaba su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Julie preocupada.

-Beso- dijo Book queriéndola acercar más.

Julie volteó con Jericho por inercia, estaba sonrojada y no sabía qué hacer.

-A mí no me mires, sé que el beso que desea no es de mi parte- dijo Jericho rápidamente.

-Book, no puedo hacer eso, estas bajo muchos analgésicos para el dolor y no puedes pensar con claridad, me estaría aprovechando de ti- explicó Julie.

-¿No quieres?- preguntó Book con dificultad.

-No es eso, sabes que no lo tengo permitido, cuando dejes de tomar los medicamentos y hayan salido de tu cuerpo podrás decidir si aún quieres darme un beso- dijo Julie mientras sentía que las mejillas le ardían.

Book no dijo nada solo movió su mano y desconectó todos los sueros que tenía conectados.

-¿Qué haces?- gritó Julie mientras lo detenía e intentaba reconectar todo.

-No más medicamentos, quiero un beso- dijo Book como pudo.

-Estás loco, no puedes hacer eso ahora, te estás recuperando de una cirugía, el dolor sería muy fuerte- dijo Julie.

-Lo soportaré- dijo Book.

-Jericho, sé que no me deberías dejar a solas con él, pero podrías darnos sólo un minuto, prometo no aprovecharme de él- dijo Julie.

-Sí, iré por algo de desayunar, no tardaré, yo sé que no te aprovecharías de él después de lo que has hecho estoy seguro que te querrá como compañera.

Algo no le sonó bien a Julie.

-¿Crees que él me quiera solo porque cuidé de él mientras estaba herido? ¿Qué sea solo por agradecimiento?- preguntó Julie con culpabilidad.

-No Julie, eres muy linda y hueles delicioso, le gustarías a cualquier macho créeme- dijo Jericho.

Book soltó un fuerte gruñido, sonó tan fuerte que parecía que se había recuperado por completo.

-Tranquilo Book, yo ya me iba, los dejaré solos, pórtense bien- dijo Jericho mientras salía de la habitación.

-Beso- dijo Book mientras intentaba sentarse en su camilla.

-Tranquilo Book, disminuiré tu medicación a la mitad, pero no puedo dejar que sufras tanto por mí, en una semana estarás mejor y podremos decidir qué pasará con nosotros- dijo Julie mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No, no medicamentos- contestó Book.

-Soy tu doctora, tienes que obedecerme, no dejarás de tomar tus medicamentos tan pronto- dijo Julieta firmemente.

Book no dijo nada pero Julie vio la tristeza en su rostro.

-Lo siento, yo sí quiero, pero necesito hacer lo mejor para ti, ¿te sentirías mejor si te doy un beso? Pero tendrás que seguir con tu medicamento aunque sea media dosis y hacer tus terapias lo mejor posible-dijo Julie mientras se acercaba a él.

-Acepto- contestó Book.

Julie colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Book, su sabor era delicioso, introdujo su lengua y exploró su boca. Julieta se preguntó si esto era demasiado, se estaba excitando y sentía unas ganas de recorrer todo su cuerpo con su boca. Recobró la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se quiso apartar, justo cuando se separó un poco sintió que la mano de Book le sostenía la cabeza tomándola del cabello. Soltó un leve gemido y lo siguió besando, pasaron unos minutos y se separó de él, al sentir que su mano la soltaba.

-Viene alguien- advirtió Book.

Julie sentía que los labios le dolían de los besos ardientes que había compartido con el macho, su cabeza aún daba vueltas y no se podía concentrar mucho.

-Hola Julieta, ¿Cómo han estado? Vine a ver si podía hacer algo por Book- dijo Trisha mientras entraba.

-Hola, estamos bien, está mejorando mucho, decidí reducir la dosis de sus medicamentos a la mitad a partir de hoy- explicó Julie recobrando la razón.

-No creo que sea buena idea, él está aún recuperándose, es muy pronto, me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas antes de tomar esa decisión, solo para tener una segunda opinión, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto Trisha.

Julieta no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo asintió con la cabeza. Jericho entró a la habitación con el desayuno.

-¿Qué está pasando? Huelo la excitación en la habitación, ¿por qué él tiene una erección? Creo que me he perdido la mejor parte, no te había visto Trisha, hola- dijo Jericho riendo.

-Hola Jericho, mejor ve con Julie al comedor, yo estaré haciendo unas pruebas con Book para ver si podremos cambiar el medicamento.

-¿Los dejaremos a solas así?- le preguntó Jericho a Julie desapareciendo su sonrisa.

-No veo porque no- Julie decía la verdad en su cabeza pensaba en excusas para no abandonar a Book pero nada bueno venía a su cabeza.

Salió de la habitación con Jericho pero sintió frustración al dejar a Book con Trisha.


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola Alli, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Julie sonriendo cuando vio a su amiga entrar al comedor.

-Bien Julie, no te he visto últimamente- dijo Alli mientras la abrazaba.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada en el centro médico- dijo Julieta mientras se sentaba en su silla otra vez.

-Lo sé, de eso quería hablar, verás, hemos hablado Trisha, Midnight y yo, la verdad es que consideramos que lo mejor sería si dejas de atender a Book. Él ya parece estar estable, otro médico podrá atenderlo, el vínculo que creaste con el parece ser más fuerte que el que un médico y un paciente deberían de tener.

-Allison, él se está recuperando, yo lo ayudaré, no me quiero ir de aquí, por favor.

-Tranquila Julie, no te correrán de la reserva, seguirás atendiendo a tus demás pacientes, cuando Book se recupere podrás verlo, solo que no deberías de empezar una relación con él así y lo sabes, ¿o no?- preguntó Allison.

-Está bien, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Julie sin poder ocultar su tristeza del todo.

-Si ocurre algo con él te lo haré saber, no te preocupes Julieta, será solo por un tiempo- dijo Allison intentando animar a su compañera.

Pasaron dos semanas y Book no mostraba gran mejoría, hablaba poco y sus movimientos seguían siendo débiles. Field decidió ir a visitar a su amigo y se sintió mal al verlo como estaba.

-Amigo, pero qué pasa contigo, sigues igual que la última vez que vine, tienes que recuperarte pronto, no te dejarán ver a Julie hasta que no te recuperes, ella es muy hermosa, deberías luchar por verla- dijo Field mientras lo miraba.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó Book.

-Sí, sigue atendiendo a diferentes pacientes, es muy buena, no la querían dejar ir. Ella insistió en verte, pero no la dejarán hasta que te recuperes- dijo Field.

Book se sentó en su camilla y bajó un pie lentamente. Con todas sus fuerzas logró ponerse de pie.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Book.

-Pero qué haces, estás loco, llevabas días sin moverte, no deberías caminar, siéntate en la camilla otra vez- dijo Field mientras lo sujetaba para que no se cayera.

-¿Dónde?- repitió Book.

-Está en el laboratorio de la izquierda, la vi cuando venía a verte, pero no creo que sea buena idea ahora, podría traerla si tanto quieres verla- dijo Field antes de que Book se soltará y saliera de la habitación.

Julie realizaba análisis cuando sintió que alguien entraba en el laboratorio, volteó y sintió que la besaban. Al principio luchó e intentó resistirse, pero después, incluso sin verlo, sabía de quién eran esos labios, recordó el beso que había tenido hace un par de semanas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ayer pregunté por ti pero me dijeron que no había mejoras, deberías estar en cama- dijo Julie mientras sostenía a Book.

-Mía- dijo Book dándole otro beso.

-Sí, sí, vamos a tu camilla- dijo Julieta mientras lo intentaba guiar a su habitación en el centro médico.

Julie sintió que unas manos la tomaban y la levantaban del piso.

-¿Qué haces? Te lastimarás- dijo Julie gritando asustada en los brazos de Book.

Field gritó al ver a Book con Julie en brazos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, quizás deberíamos relajarnos, me aseguraré de que ella vuelva a ser tu doctora pero suéltala por favor- dijo Field.

-Iremos a mi habitación- dijo Book mientras caminaba con Julie en brazos.

-Tu habitación es por el otro lado, es la que está al lado del elevador dijo Julie intentando guiar a Book.

-Residencia de hombres- fue lo que lo se limitó a decir Book.

Fiield los siguió y dio autorización de que Book saliera del centro médico, sabía que estaba bien al lado de la doctora.

-Book, que bueno que estés bien, no sabía que te habías recuperado estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Por qué llevas a una mujer en brazos?- preguntó un macho mientras Book ingresaba a la residencia de hombres.

Book no le contestó y siguió caminando, Julie miró la preocupación del macho y quería tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- gritó Julieta mientras Book la metía en su habitación.

Book la tiró en su cama y ella solo se rio. Book se desvistió rápidamente, solo llevaba la bata del centro médico que no cubría mucho. Él tomó los pantalones de ella y los bajó dejándola en ropa interior. La risa de Julie se desvaneció.

-Tranquilo, me puedo quedar contigo, pero no creo que la mejor idea sea tener relaciones sexuales conmigo por el momento, estás muy débil- dijo Julie mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Mía- dijo Book y le quitó la blusa a Julie mientras la besaba.

-Relájate, no estás en condiciones de hacer esto, podrías arrepentirte después, no me conoces- dijo Julie mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Llevo semanas pensando en ti, recordando el sabor de tus besos, eres mía, no me arrepentiré, eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto.

-Al diablo todo, yo iré arriba, solo recuéstate amor- dijo Julie mientras besaba a Book con pasión en el cuello y los hombros y se terminaba de desvestir.

-No, ponte sobre tus manos y de rodilla- dijo Book girándola.

-Estás muy débil para eso, ¿no quieres verme a la cara?- preguntó Julie mientras se comenzaba a sentir insegura de lo que pasaría.

-Tu cara es lo único que deseo ver por el resto de mi vida- dijo Book mientras se recostaba sujetándola.

Book comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla y ella se siguió excitando, ya estaba muy húmeda y lista para él. La tomó con fuerzas y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ella lo siguió besando y se detuvo antes de introducir su miembro en ella.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Julie sintiendo el miembro de Book acariciando su entrada.

Book no respondió, la tomó de las caderas y la movió para sentir cómo se hundía dentro de ella. Gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de ella.

-Iré más rápido, si es demasiado solo dímelo- dijo Julie mientras comenzaba a acelerar las embestidas y se movía más rápidamente, sentía como Book entraba y salía de ella.

Después de estar moviéndose sobre él, no tardó en sentir que estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo, pero no quería correrse sin él.

-Vamos mi amor, córrete conmigo, córrete para mí, por favor- dijo Julieta y un segundo después sintió cómo Book sembraba su semilla dentro de ella. Su semen era cálido y ella sentía que le quemaba su interior, se corrió cuando sintió que su semen la llenaba. Estaba cansada y lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse sobre él.

Julie despertó y lo miró.

-Hola, lo siento, me quedé dormida sobre ti, me iré ya- dijo Julieta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Julieta rio al sentir que Book no la soltaba.

-Me tengo que ir, suéltame- dijo Julie mientras Book comenzaba a besarla.

-Está bien, creo que me puedo quedar aquí por más tiempo- continuó Julieta mientras se seguía riendo.

Mientras se besaban sonó la puerta, alguien los buscaba, Book le lanzó ropa a Julie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Justice, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Book.

-Lo mismo quería preguntarte, huiste del centro médico con una hembra en brazos- dijo Justice.

-Lo siento, ella es mía, mi compañera- dijo Book mientras miraba a Julie.

-¿Ella aceptó?- preguntó Justice.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- preguntó Book molesto.

-Es muy pronto, las humanas suelen tardar en decidir pasar el resto de sus vidas con una persona- se explicó Justice.

-Tráenos los papeles de emparejamiento, los firmaremos pronto- dijo Book mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Quién era? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Julie mientras se acercaba a Book.

-Todo bien, creo que necesitaré ayuda médica por un tiempo, quédate conmigo- dijo Book abrazándola.

-Está bien, supongo que no habrá problemas, tengo que marcar a mi jefe, ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí?- preguntó Julie mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se dirigía al teléfono.

-Quédate para siempre- dijo Book.

Julieta se rio dulcemente, pero soltó el teléfono al notar que no estaba jugando.

-Me quedaré un par de días y más adelante tomaremos la decisión- dijo Julieta mientras miraba a Book.

-Eres mía- dijo Book


	7. Chapter 7

Meses después.

-Comienzo a creer que te lastimas solo para interrumpirme en mi trabajo- dijo Julie mientras besaba a Book.

-Me duele doctora, atiéndame rápido, creo que me tendré que retirar toda la ropa y tú también la tuya, para no ensuciarnos- dijo Book jugando.

-Es solo un raspón, no pasará nada, en nuestra cabaña podré verla a más detalle cuando se termine mi turno- dijo Julieta mientras le limpiaba la leve herida.

-Está bien, te extrañaré mucho compañera, pasaré por ti cuando tu turno se acabe- dijo Book mientras la abrazaba.

-Pasa por nuevos libros a la biblioteca, ya casi terminamos el último que habías separado- dijo Julie mientras se separaba de él.

-Gracias por leerme todas las noches, los libros me gustaban porque me ayudaban a escapar de mi horrible realidad cuando sufría días difíciles, ahora no hay nada que me haga más feliz que pasar mis días a tu lado- Book la cargó y Julie lo rodeó con sus piernas.

Se besaron apasionadamente, Book le acarició la espalda y los glúteos mientras la seguía besando.

-Vete antes de que no nos podamos detener- advirtió Julieta.

-¿Quién dijo que me quería detener?- dijo Book sonriendo.

FIN


End file.
